


Braided Boys and Kitty Clowns

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Facets Of Shinigami [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, hints of a Trowa/Duo pairing.</p><p>This was the first, if very lately written Challenge for the hopefully-continuing-next-year, "Chaos', Star's, and Fire's Halloween Challenge" with the theme of "a cat and costume involved".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braided Boys and Kitty Clowns

Duo let out a frustrated growl – it wasn't his Gundam's fault that the damned-and-cursed bolt wouldn't fit on the _one_ blasted place it was supposed to – but sure as hell showed that Duo's mechanic skills were getting rusty. That was worrisome – true enough, but it wasn't something Duo could help until he got his hands on some new supplies.

"You look like you need a break." Trowa's voice came from above – and Duo felt his face flush as he looked up, his expression torn between guilt and embarrassment. Guilt at having gotten worked up enough to warrant Trowa's attention –and embarrassed because Duo had taken so long to notice that Trowa was indeed there.

Duo heaved a sigh, and Trowa's hand came into view to aid him in his scramble up the face of Deathscythe.

"Yeah – think we all do. What do you suggest?" Duo asked him, taking in the garage from his vantage point – the hulking shadows of their Gundam's were dancing from the unfixable ever-swaying row of lights above them.

"A visit to the circus would not go amiss." Trowa commented, his voice soft even in the echoing underground of the garage. Duo looked at him with some surprise; Trowa's amusement flickered over his features.

"The circus - in the _fall_?" Duo asked him doubtfully, Trowa's lips pressed together, he gazed out over the Gundams – lost in his thoughts. Beside him, Duo felt awkward to witness the normally sure pilot thinking so deeply of his fleeting comment. He almost wished he could take it back – and was about to tell Trowa it wasn't important when the taller polite spoke.

"Why not, Duo? We can send these things into almost any terrain – including space – why not a circus in the fall…" Trowa seemed to earnestly want an answer, but Duo shrugged, looking instead to the metallic surface of Deathscythe.

"The bears?" Duo muttered under his breath – Trowa, hearing him, tilted his head with the thought.

"The circus can go on without them." Trowa assured him in a somewhat adult-reassuring-children tone –Duo flushed, but Trowa did not seem to mean it as an insult.

"Ah, hell Tro' – if you think we ought to go to the circus – you get them to set up, and I'll bring the others along – alright?" Duo spoke turning away to the line that would lead to the floor, he was hoping to put the subject to rest – but when he turned around to wave good-bye, Trowa looked as if he had a idea – and Duo knew that he ought to have just left it well enough alone. Now he knew Trowa would find a way of setting up a circus in the fall – or worse, the winter.

Duo was half asleep, dozing in front of the TV – when with a soft thud, the front door opened and whined shut, though startled, he felt reassured when Quatre greeted whoever it was with soft, friendly overtones of welcome. Quatre, Duo knew – only did the soothing-tone-thing with the polite – so it was either Trowa or Wufei – both who had had missions last night.

The soft creak of weight against the floorboards let Duo know whoever it was, was in the same room as Duo. Duo peeked out at the darkened living room with one eye – not too surprised to see Trowa leaning over the couch staring at him.

Trowa had his arms folded over the top of the couch – so it was easy for Duo to see that something was in his hands – something that looked an awful a lot like a poster. As if savoring the experience – Trowa unrolled the poster – proudly it proclaimed the first-ever winter holiday circus experience in space.

Duo groaned softly, and chuckling Trowa left – having let the poster fall onto Duo's face. Trowa had kept his end of their proclaimed deal – so Duo knew he had to convince the other polite to go, or he would have 'lied' – Duo was determined that that would not happen.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Slowly, he stretched his back arching off the couch – it would be easy to convince Quatre – he would be curious as it was. As if summoned by his thoughts – Quatre softly padded into the room, his slippers having been hastily put on when he had heard Trowa enter. Without hesitation his eyes flickered from the poster to Duo - a question in his blue eyes.

"So, Q-man, feel like going to the circus with me this Friday?" Duo asked of his friend, grinning in a mischievous way. Quatre's lips quirked in his own amusement, motioning for the poster – which Duo willingly handed over, Quatre nodded while handing it back.

"I have nothing else to do, so I do not see the harm in it," Quatre paused as he left the living room following after Trowa who had headed for the kitchen, "how do you intend to get the others to agree?" Quatre finally asked, Duo merely grinned.

"That, Q-man, is my little secret."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Duo knew Wufei had been avoiding him – likely Trowa had told him _something_ to do so. But Duo, after nearly two days - had him cornered – and there was absolutely no excuse for hiding in his room while Duo was waiting to pounce outside it.

" _C'mon_ , Wufei! At least hear me out!" Duo begged shamelessly, his ear pressed to the door to better hear Wufei's retort.

"The last time you said that, you nearly got us both blown up!" Wufei had yelled, and Duo found himself sprawled on the floor, his ass on the ground, rubbing his still sensitive ear. He rolled his eyes – Wufei was just overreacting – again. The _last time_ had been a mission – and Duo, for a change, had been the only one with an idea to complete the mission – blow everything up.

"This is different!" Duo growled out, scooting to the other side of the door – his back against the wall. His arms and legs were crossed, and his eyes narrowed on the thin door – if worse came to worse – he _would_ knock down the damn door and act 'unmanly' – his word was on the line. Duo Maxwell never went back on his word.

"What could possibly be different about being almost blown up, _again_?" Wufei was at least talking to him – that was _something_ – but Duo wished he wasn't as stubborn as Duo himself was, sometimes. Q would tell him something along the lines of now Duo knew how it felt to deal with himself – but that just wasn't true – Duo was only stubborn on _some_ things – and not the things Wufei went _on and on_ about.

"Can you at least _talk_ to me _face to face_? I'm not asking you to do anything dangerous… _yet_ …" The last part was whispered – but the door opened, only an inch, but it was an improvement. Duo sighed, flipping his braid behind him as he stood, his head tilted to the side, he and Wufei stood eye to eye.

"Yet, huh?" Wufei had very good hearing – all the pilots did, but sometimes Duo forgot that.

" _God-damn_ , you're so _paranoid_!" Duo complained, Wufei snorted - amused, and Duo realized the same applied to all the pilots – so Wufei did have a reason to be silently laughing at him. _This_ time.

"Language, Duo. If you don't want me to bail you out last minute in case something goes wrong on some half-assed mission of yours – what is it?" Wufei asked, dark eyes amused as he studied Duo's face – Duo was a better actor then the lot of them, but sometimes his eyes – for all that they were glazed with humor, gave him away.

Now that Wufei was in front of him, demanding an explanation to why Duo had been chasing him around for these past two days – Duo stumbled over how to word his request. He didn't have the best of relationships with Wufei – he just didn't get the other pilot, but both of them respected each other.

"I want you…to go with me to the…erm, circus." Duo words faltered at the dark look that passed over Wufei's face. Acting quickly, Duo forced the door open wide enough to have wedged his shoulder into the partly open door – Wufei, who had been about to close it, was quick to release his grip, least he injure Duo.

"It's not a joke – or a prank – or a mission – or whatever damn else you've convinced yourself it is. I just want you to go with us!" Duo rushed, the words coming quickly now that Wufei looked angry. It seemed silly even to Duo – now that he had said it.

" _That_ is the reason you've been stalking me for _two days_?" Wufei asked – his voice was soft with an unknown emotion – Wufei's only other hint of emotion was the raised brow. Duo nodded- whispering a soft "yeah", he knew without looking at the side mirror in Wufei's room that he was blushing slightly – said like Wufei had phrased it – it sounded silly even to him.

"Fine – I'll go, on one condition." Wufei began, and Duo felt so relieved that Wufei would go willingly – he really did not want to knock out and drag Wufei to the circus, Wufei might actually go through his threat and cut off Duo's braid.

"Anything." Duo promised – the moment the word left his mouth, he knew he'd fallen into a trap. It was too late to take it back though – and besides that, Duo was curious what Wufei would request of him.

"No more pranks until the war ends." Wufei was smirking, and Duo sighed – his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Fine, fine – you have my word - no more pranks till the war ends." Duo promised woefully, giving a solemn nod. Leaning in the doorway, Duo surveyed Wufei's room – it was the first time he had more then glimpsed it.

"Duo," Wufei suddenly spoke up, catching the braided boy's attention, "next time, just ask." Wufei said, surprising him, Duo turned away – there was one more pilot to convince – and he would be the hardest yet.

So lost in thought Duo was, he almost didn't hear Wufei's softly spoken - "good luck".

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Heero stood as still as a statue, but his eyes were on Duo – his hands his were clenched at sides; it was the only visible sign of his ire. Duo was on his laptop – which it's self wasn't enough to bring Heero's blood to a boiling point. It was what Duo was _doing_ that was making the other pilot's fingers itch for his gun.

He was looking up porn – _and_ music. Either could invite viruses that could compromise their position with a tracer – or look into Heero's files. If there was one thing Heero still valued – it was his privacy.

Dou sprawled out on his stomach on the floor near Heero's bed was not his idea of privacy, for all that the braided pilot seemed to have no concept of it.

" _What_ ," Heero stressed the word, seeing with some satisfaction that Duo jumped in surprise not likely having expected Heero to speak so soon – Heero knew Duo too well to assume he had caught the other pilot unaware, "are you doing, Maxwell." Heero finished – his voice was bland, calm – collected, though internally he was struggling with the urge not to strangle his fellow pilot.

"Well, ah – buddy, I'm just paving your way into civilization – got to be prepared for when the war ends and all." Duo babbled when he was nervous – it was a fact, and for all that Heero wished Duo was babbling he wasn't – which meant he had planned offsetting Heero. Heero realized with a wary look to the screen of his laptop, that he was being manipulated by his 'best friend'.

"With… porn and music." Heero stated dryly, Duo boldly stuck his tongue out – what would have goaded Heero into further anger had he not realized this scenario for a trick. The only question that remained – and the one Heero dared not to endanger by acting out of character – was what Duo wanted from all this.

"Hey – don't bash it, modern art and music can be…enlightening." Duo murmured in undertone, his fingers dancing over the keyboard as he logged out – just to prove he could maneuver in Heero's password protected supposedly 'impenetrable' defense system.

Heero watched him carefully, but snorted in his unease – Duo _was_ trying to put him off guard. When he was finished, Duo stood and set the laptop on the bedside table – then promptly invaded Heero's personal space by standing closely. Heero had to admit – if he hadn't figured it out, he would be unnerved. As it was he was tightly controlling his emotions and facial expression to look at least 'upset' – which for Heero would have translated into "very pissed off" - with the other pilot – truthfully, it wasn't that hard. Duo was making it easy to be angry.

"In fact – it can be so enlightening that I've decided to leave you alone for a whole week if you do one thing with me." Here it was – the reason for Duo's act, Heero couldn't help but tense – he knew better then to jump to conclusions when it came to Duo. Duo got in your head and somehow – like a damned mind reader - anticipated those conclusions. Heero knew that – so he decided to offset the braided boy.

"Fine." Duo's eyes were comically wide – his mouth having dropped open at Heero's quick agreement.

"But – you – you don't even know what it is! I could be asking for anything!" Duo exclaimed – practically yelling – Heero slowly smirked. He had done something Duo had least expected – as such, he supposed he should be congratulated for shaking up the braided boys predictable world.

"Is it?" Heero spoke, raising his eyebrow, unable to stop his lip from twitching upwards in his amusement. Duo was quick to take the situation in, he looked darkly to the door, likely wishing only to get this over with – escape, and go over in his memory to find what went wrong with his plan.

"No – I can admit you got me this time, Heero. The guys and I are going to see the circus – Trowa wanted to see if I could get all of you to go. I gave him my word." Duo's words were oddly bitter – and Heero hesitated, wanting to reassure the other pilot knowing how much keeping ones word meant to Duo.

As Duo began to leave, shoulders slumped – Heero found he could not bear to see Duo leave in such a state.

"I'll be there." Heero spoke softly, eyes going to his laptop – then to Duo, who had spun around giving him a warm smile that was well worth the slightly bitter aftertaste in Heero's mouth at the knowledge that came with knowing Duo had played on his emotions once again.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Looking out over the throngs of people that were huddling together in the stands of the circus, Duo had to wonder if they were foolish – for it _was_ the winter holidays, a time people should be spending with their families – or if they were bored. They were awfully silent after all…

If he were entirely truthful – Duo was a bit of both, silly - and bored. At least though, he wasn't alone – no, Wufei was huddled in goose-feather coat, somehow looking both serious and already freezing-his-ass-off all at once – and Quatre, well, the poor blond looked confused. Used to the heat, the "moderately chilly overcast" – incidentally had started spitting snow a half hour ago, was a rare treat. One Quatre had every right to relish in – though cold himself, Duo was happy for Quatre's new found delight in the weather.

Heero was by the tent entrance – leaning against a mental pole, the security muscle men on the other side kept their eyes on him, knowing that if anyone was carrying a weapon – Heero would spot them first.

Trowa – well, Trowa was the reason Duo was here, both to support his fellow pilot, and to see the once-in-a-life-time-act Trowa had hinted at. So far – Duo wasn't very impressed – then again – the show hadn't started yet…

As if summoned by Duo's thoughts – the "Circus Master" appeared in a flash of colorful – if festive black and orange, smoke. Instead of saying anything the man merely pointed into the darkness of the tent – a spotlight was quick to follow in the direction – there stood Trowa, in a cage.

He was wearing black velvet – and what little of him wasn't covered in the black cat-suit was painted. Even his face and hair had been painted - it was art, and even from this distance Duo thought he could see the 'fur' flex with Trowa's movements – Trowa bowed then, all proper and polite, as if he was dressed in royal clothing instead of a cat costume.

Heero was suddenly beside Duo, settling down between him and Wufei – and the act started, as if they had waited for Heero to sit down. Two sets of panthers and tigers each were led on stage, each held by a muscle man in a fake-furred cat-like toga.

Each of the four huge cats were led to a corner of the cage, with a clank-cling, the four exits sprang open – and with little urging – the cats stepped into the cage. Duo's eyes were wide – and like the rest of the audience, his breath was held – waiting for the outcome.

When Trowa moved – it was not to leap away from the big cats in fear – nor to go for a weapon that wasn't there. Instead, quite calmly he moved towards the huge lion – then, as if to prove it was tame for all that it might still attack him, Trowa sat upon the lion's suddenly tensed back. Duo saw what the rest of the audience – save the pilots, likely did not; Trowa was soothingly petting the lion's mane as he moved his feet and legs as if to an unheard beat.

Beside him, Quatre made a soft choked noise as Trowa flipped – doing a handstand upon the tiger next to the lion, just in time too - as the lion growled and jerked to snap at Trowa. Without a pause to flinch as the lion snarled at the tiger, Trowa somersaulted across the cage to the other female lion.

Trowa boldly danced around her as she swatted somewhat playfully at him – seeing him safely away from them, the lion and tiger – having not been truly riled, settle, likely having dealt with something akin to this act before.

Then – finally, Trowa faces the last big cat – a female tiger that had warily watching through out the performance. Trowa dances over to her – it is oddly waltz like, hypnotizing and yet somehow elegant. Instead of 'playing' with her, Trowa bows – tipping his head to her.

In an unpredicted move – she rears up on her hind legs and with Trowa gently holding her paws in his cupped hands – they danced together in the cage, with the two lions and other tiger watching somewhat apprehensively, the waltz like dance between tigress and cat-costumed pilot ends where it had begun – at her corner of the cage.

Duo couldn't help but chuckle upon seeing Trowa and the tigress bow to each other before the curtain is pulled on the act and the "Circus Master" walked back on stage, announcing the next act.

As the pilots sat on the top row – next to the stairs that led down onto the ground, they had little trouble getting down and into the backstage to lecture their friend on his next "once-in-a-life-time-act" not being one that could be so literal.


End file.
